powerinstinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Popura Hananokoji
Popura Hananokoji (花小路ポプラ, Hananokouji Popura) is a character who appeared in Groove On Fight and is the daughter of Kurara Hananokoji, sharing many of her traits. Popura was voiced by Yuka Nakai. About Popura This lovely and innocent looking little girl is the daughter of Kurara Hananokoji. Popura has learned from her mother all of her magic tricks and fighting techniques. Her father has been traveling since she was a baby. Her dream is to see her father, so she decided to travel around the world with the hope to find him. Popura always takes with her a very special Teddy bear (Her father sent her that Teddy bear some years ago) Although the appearance of Popura is similar to that of her mother, her fighting style is completely different being the use of magic and her outfit the only similarity between them. Like Kurara, Popura uses different costumes during the game, but unlike Kurara, who just changed her clothes in her victory poses, Pupura do it even during many of her attacks. Participation Details Popura and Remi study at the same school, and are very popular among the all students due to their magic abilities. However, they didn't know each other much at first, so some of their classmates introduced them to one another. Since then, they have been very good friends. One day Popura invited Remi to her home to play and practice new magic tricks. While both girls were playing, Popura's mother was watching them, bringing back her old memories. At dinner time, she told them about her youth and the times when she participated in a tournament where the prize for the winner was a huge fortune. Thrilled with the story of her mother, Popura investigated about that very tournament and found that the date for the next one was very close and that the rules said the tournament is for teams of two people. She immediately thought of Remi and asked her to participate with her. Remi refused, but Popura was eventually able to convince her. Popura remembered that sometimes she heard her father was a martial artist. She hopes that by participating in the tournament, her father will recognize her on her journey. If not, at least she will earn the money to buy new friends for her teddy bear. Win Poses Popura is the character with the most victory poses in the game, there are seven in total and in each win pose Popura will use a different costume. The player can choose the pose by holding one of the 7 buttons used in the game (counting the start button) just a bit before the win pose occur. None or Weak Punch: Gym clothes and Bloomers Strong Punch: '''School Swimsuit '''Powerful Blow: Housecoat Dash Attack: Cute Bear Costume Weak Kick: 'Police Girl '''Strong Kick : '''Angel '''Start button : '''Bunny Girl Quotes *"Kyaaa! Popura won!!" *"Another one! I didn't even use my magic." *"So, does Popura looks weak now!" *"Super easy victory! Popura is the best!!" Special Moves * 'Shojo Commando (Girl Commando):' Popura changes in a sailor suit uniform, pulls out a bazooka and shots a jelly fish at the enemy. * 'Popura's Combo: Popura performs a three-part special combo, changing her outfit with each attack. * Bikuri Bako (Surprise Box): Popura performs a rising Uppercout Attack usin her maginc wand, when she lands on the ground throws a surprise box at the enemy. A bear will then run into the box from the other side of the screen, hitting the opponent along the way if s/he is in it's path. If the light or the fierce punch button is held after executing the move, it will have a different effect. * Kuru Kuru Candy: Popura spins and throws a candy at the enemy, If the candy touch the opponent he/her gets enveloped in a candy wrapper, leaving him/her open to attacks. * Kuru Kuru Poi: Popura transforms into a gymnast and attacks the enemy with ribbons. Can also be done while dashing. * Cupid: Popura transforms into a small angel. In this state, Popura is able to fly and shoot arrows at the enemy. * Nurse Popura - Popura's Unblockable attack where she transforms into a nurse and thrusts a giant syringe into the opponent. * Tulip: Popura summons a giant tulip that gobbles up the opponents , chewing on them for a bit before spitting them out. Music Theme * Time is Tango - Groove On Fight Appearances * Groove On Fight Related Characters *Remi Otogiri *Kurara Hananokoji Sprites Artwork File:chibipopura.jpg File:Popura&Kurara_bw.jpg File:Popura_bw.jpg File:Popura_design_works.jpg File:Popura_design_works2.jpg File:Popura_design_works3.jpg File:Popura_design_works4.jpg File:Popura_rejected_design2.jpg File:Popura_rejected_designs.jpg File:KuraraandPopura.jpg|Popura with her mother Kurara Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Goketsuji descendants Category:Transformable characters Category:Groove On Fight characters